The present invention relates to a cornering device which may be used with various garment support structures wherein such structures include transverse shelving or poles, typically defining a right angle at the corner of a closet or storage area.
The need for an invention of the instant character derives from the long-standing effort to render more accessible closet and storage areas. More particularly, the present invention is intended to increase both the accessibility and the effective hanging space of a storage area for garments that are hung upon conventional triangular hangers, blouse hangers, suit hangers, trouser hangers, or any other such hanging means, in which the clothes are intended to hang vertically.
One problem which exists by virtue of the geometry of many closets and storage areas is that the corners thereof represent areas which cannot be easily accessed where one fills such spaces with vertical garment hangers and garments. Accordingly, the present invention can be viewed as an effort to solve this particular space-use problem in order to maximize the corner accessibility and capacity of certain garment support structures that are disposed in the corner of closets or storage areas.
The present technology is believed to be properly classified in U. S. Class 211, Sub-classes 105.1 and 123. The most pertinent examples of the prior art known to the inventors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,708 to Brennan and 3,456,807 to D'Anato, as well as Australian Pat. No. 210,164. None of these patents are believed to suggest the subject matter of the Applicant's invention.